


Elementaru Waterpark AU

by Justin_Starfall



Category: Elementaru - Fandom
Genre: Elementaru, F/F, F/M, Group AU, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Starfall/pseuds/Justin_Starfall
Summary: I was on pinterest when I saw a masterpost of group AUs! I saw an idea for a waterpark one and I thought it fit perfectly.





	Elementaru Waterpark AU

~~~

    Blaze was the last to step out of the changing room. Even Mr, “wears a t-shirt to the waterpark” Marx had finished before her. The look on River’s face was totally worth the prep time though. She was wearing a fire-red bikini, and River was staring rather obviously at her midriff. Blaze gave her a smirk, knowing that her girlfriend was still somehow awestruck with her abs.

 

    “Well… Are we gonna get going or is River just gonna gape at her girlfriend forever?” Rose asked, impatient and excited to get to the water park. River realised what she was doing and started to blush while looking away from Blaze. “Uh, yeah let’s get going” the aforementioned blue-haired girl replied. Marx picked up the bright pink beach bag that clashed with his black swim trunks and t-shirt and started walking out the door, Cirrus not far behind. Rose grabbed her sunglasses and followed them. Blaze linked fingers with her still blushing girlfriend and pulled her along as they exited and followed the rest of the group.

 

~~~

    One long car ride later and they arrived at the water park. Rose put on her sunglasses and sauntered behind Cirrus and Marx, watching as Marx paid for their entrance fee. They walked in and Rose started running. Or at least she tried to, but she almost slipped and fell. She luckily caught herself but made a swift decision to just walk quickly rather than run. She made it to what she was aiming for. She was at the deep end of a pool, and it was 10 feet deep, perfect for diving. Before she could jump in though, she was shoved from behind. Rose very ungracefully fell into the pool and came up stuttering, “Alright! Who did that!” She pushed the hair out of her eyes to reveal a laughing Blaze.

 

    “You looked like a clumsy Flamingo!” Blaze said through tears of laughter, “It was great!”

 

    Rose climbed out of the pool, looking very grumpy, “I wanted to dive in! You ruined my dramatic entrance Blaze!” she said to Blaze, “But at least I can still have some fun of my own.” Rose said, turning to look at Marx, who was staring at water, deciding the best way to get in.

 

    “What are you going to…? Oh!” Blaze said, realizing Rose’s plan. It was too late to dissuade her though, as by that time she had already snuck up behind Marx.

 

     “SURPRISE!!” Rose shouted as she pushed Marx into the water. He flailed his arms around as he went down but it was no use, his weight went against and he fell into the water. When he resurfaced, a playful sort of anger was on his face.

 

    “You may have gotten me this time, but I’m going down without a fight! Cirrus go!”

 

~~~

    Cirrus had been sneaking up behind Rose the whole time, and when Marx said that, she shoved Rose into the pool. Not before Rose turned and saw Cirrus though, a look of betrayal on her face. From just the shocked look alone you could tell she was thinking _Cirrus, how could you?_ Rose was smart though, and grabbed Cirrus’s wrist on the way down, pulling Cirrus in with her. When she came up from the water she heard laughing.

 

    “Ha ha ha! That was hilarious! I’m glad I didn’t tell Rose to not push Marx in!” The laughing was coming from Blaze, who had been watching the whole time. Cirrus gave the fire-based girl a look of disgruntledness. Suddenly though, a wave of water came up behind Blaze, and stayed suspended there. The three who were in the pool looked at eachother as if to say _nobody tell her._ Blaze, on the other hand, was still busy laughing, and didn’t notice until the wave had crashed over her, effectively soaking her.

 

    “Awww man. How..?” she said, looking at her now soaked arms. A gentle laugh came from behind the red-head.

 

    “WATER you doing?” River said, walking in front of Blaze. “Get it? WATER you doing? Cause I splashed you with water.”


End file.
